cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Severus
'''Severus '''is the secondary antagonist of the direct-to-video sequel, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins. ''He is a green cobra with magical eyes, specifically used for spying on the Disney characters in the kingdom. He serves as the pet and trusted henchman of the evil wizard, Fabian who wants to rule the kingdom as the most powerful wizard. Background Severus is Fabian's loyal pet and helps him with spying on the magical characters whose magic is more powerful than his, figuring out how to drain the character or at least torture them. For approximately ninety years, Severus was successfully able to spy on the characters in the kingdom without being spotted by them or a Lion Guard. Severus' magical eyes allows Fabian to see what his pet snake sees. Development Severus was inspired by Kaa from Disney's ''Jungle Book ''and by Flotsam and Jetsam from ''the Little Mermaid. ''Kaa inspired the storywriter to make Severus, a snake. Flotsam and Jetsam inspired the storywriter to give Severus, magical eyes, so his master, Fabian can see what he sees. Personality Severus is portrayed to be a loyal and sneaky pet to his master, Fabian, assisting him with his plans to conquer the kingdom and absorb the magic from the characters. His sneaky nature has allowed him to spy on characters and report back to his home before a guard spots him and has him arrested. Severus seems to only to hiss whenever a word begins or ends with a s. He speaks with a soft but hissy tone of voice. As shown in the film, Severus hates being called a python. Despite being Fabian's most trusted minion, he can act rather immature as he has habit of ranting and raving at someone. Physical appearance Severus is a slender snake with green skin with brown spots and has yellow eyes that glows whenever he's spying on someone. Powers and abilities * '''Snake Physiology: '''Severus is an anthropomorphic snake. * '''Magical Eyes: '''Severus is shown to have magical eyes which allows Fabian to see whatever Fabian sees. * '''Stealth: '''Severus is capable of blending into the surroundings, since he's camouflage and has been able to sneak aboard the sky tram in order to get back home to his castle. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins One night in the kingdom, Severus is seen spying on the kingdom's new king, Mark and his friends as they cooking dinner after the Ram Brothers' arrival. Fabian sees this from his castle and orders Severus to report back to the castle, immediately. Later in the film, Severus watches as Fabian's failed attempt to kill a group of fairies by soaking them with an enchanted raincloud. Although Fabian's attempt failed and his wand is lost, Fabian overhears Annabelle mention Skippy and Lola's wedding happening, the next day. Fabian sees this as an opportunity to take control of the kingdom. The Magic God's pets warn Fabian not to underestimate the kingdom's new ruler and one of them calls Severus, a silly-looking python, to which the snake expresses his hatred of being called a python. The next day, at the wedding, Fabian disrupts the special occasion, drains the magic from the kingdom, has his Cyclops kidnap Lola and floats back to his castle with Severus around his neck. The lack of magic affecting plant life and weaken the buildings' structure prompts Mark and his friends to fly up to Fabian's Castle and defeat him. However, the gang are captured and nearly devoured by the Leviathan until Rock, Skippy and Davis come to the rescue. They free the gang and the Magic God not before Fabian tries one more attempt to eliminate his enemies. Luckily, just as Fabian blasts his wand at Mark, Rock knocks it out of his hand and the blast of magic hit the explosives and began to generate an explosion, not before everyone escaped. Back in the kingdom, Mark orders that Fabian and Severus (whom he refers to as a python) to be imprisoned. Annoyed, Severus begins to rant and rave once again but is silenced when Chernabog magically strips him off his voice, leaving completely mute and shocked at what has happened to him. Category:Article of the week Category:Snakes Category:Villains Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Reptiles Category:Henchmen Category:Pets Category:Magic Users Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:African characters Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Servants